


Do you love me now, Kacchan?

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Villain Deku, bakudeku, bkdk - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: It’s been a year since Deku went missing, but Bakugou hasn’t stopped searching for him. One day stumbling into a building where the green haired boy he thought he lost is fixing his tie, twirling a knife.“Deku...?”“Kacchan!”
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Bakugou Katsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Do you love me now, Kacchan?

**Author's Note:**

> Villain Deku is my weakness, so I hope I don’t disappoint!

Bakugou was walking along the sidewalk; his hands in his pockets, hoodie on over his head. His carmine eyes searched around, to anyone else it being nothing but him looking at his surroundings. 

He clutched an item in his pocket; the greatest form of his grief. The blonde didn’t ever get to say he was sorry, the memory running through his head every day. 

“KACCHAN I JUST WANT TO BE LIKE YOU.”

“YOU’LL NEVER BE LIKE ME SHITTY DEKU.”

He had meant to say, ‘Don’t be like me Deku.’ But he couldn’t say it now, he couldn’t say he was sorry. Because Deku was gone. It’d been one year today since that argument happened, and the green haired boy had never come back. 

At first, Bakugou had just thought he’d be sulking in his room for the weekend, but when he didn’t come to school; he knew something was up. Aizawa later then announced Deku was missing. They’d all searched for months, but alas, nothing. Bakugou wouldn’t stop looking; wouldn’t stop trying. It was his fault, and he had to make it right. 

“Dance! Dance!” 

The blonde recognized the voice; it being a giggly girl’s, but who was she talking to? Walking into a nearby building; he noticed the blonde girl, it being Toga. She was clapping; looking at a boy with a black suit on, his gloved hands twirling a knife as he spun. His green hair was a dead ringer for who he lost but it couldn’t be Deku. 

The suited green haired boy did his finale; spinning with his hand in the air, his knife slipping and lodging into the wall next to Bakugou. The suited person’s face became more visible, his eyes opening to see their bright green, freckles being four on each cheek. 

Deku. 

Deku walked up to the knife; not noticing Bakugou it seems. Grabbing it; he turned to the blonde, his eyes not on his face, 

“Who are y-“

His eyes met Bakugou’s; the blonde’s carmine eyes shimmering, 

“Deku.” 

“Kacchan!” 

The green haired boy held the boy close; the handle of his knife poking into Bakugou’s side. Pulling away; Deku smiled, something being wrong. Toga walked behind him; twirling her own knife, 

“Who’s this?” 

“This is Kacchan!” 

“Ah, the one guy who said you’d never be a hero?” 

“Mhm!”

Toga’s skeptical expression turned happy; her hand grasping onto Bakugou’s, shaking it quickly, 

“Thank you so much! Deku is a very good asset to us, I mean friend.” 

The girl looked at the two; still smiling, 

“I’ll leave you two to talk. Deku, remember to clean up if you ya know-“ 

Her fingers dragged along her neck; eyes rolling in the back of her head, before smirking and walking away. 

“Deku what are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing Kacchan.”

“It’s been a year since we’ve seen you, everyone’s worried sick-“

“We both know that’s not true Kacchan. If it was, you wouldn’t have come alone. Or- maybe you would have.” 

His knife twirled; lazily moving from finger to finger, 

“Kacchan, why did you come here?” 

“I just heard the knife chick screaming about dance and thought I’d recognized her voice.” 

“Mm. I see. Well, if you’re smart, you won’t tell anyone I’m here.” 

“Deku, are you really going to stay here?” 

“Of course! They accept me here, they love me here, I’m WANTED here.”

“They’re just using you-“

“THEY LOVE ME AND WANT ME HERE KACCHAN.”

“Your FRIENDS from UA love you and want you DEKU.” 

“But you don’t.” 

Deku turned slightly away; his knife handle pressing against his cheek, the blonde holding his wrist, 

“What are you talking about?” 

“It’s obvious Kacchan, you never liked me. You always hated me. You never saw me as anything but a stupid ‘extra’.” 

“That’s not true-“

“Then what is true Kacchan? You always yelled at me, ridiculed me, called me stupid names! If that’s not hate then what is it? You’re so blind!” 

“Deku-“

“You never even saw my emotions, my feelings- for you. Don’t you remember Valentine’s Day? When you got that heart shaped card with All Might Suit Colors on the inside and a poem? Didn’t you see when I ‘accidentally’ bought too many chocolates and gave you one too? Didn’t you see anything?” 

Bakugou remembered a moment but he didn’t know. He’d thought the green haired boy was ridiculing him with the chocolate, as if he’d not thought of him at all. The card he’d never seen though, it sounded so Deku though. He’d have known, had he have seen it. 

“I didn’t see the card actually.” 

“Oh.” 

Deku slipped his wrist from Bakugou’s grasp, a sigh leaving his lips, 

“You can leave now Kacchan. Before I have to kill you.” 

The blonde shook his head; grabbing his wrist one more time, the villain boy’s eyes widening, his head turning quickly, face facing his. 

“Kacchan, let go. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“How dare you call me blind when you’re the one who could never see anything.” 

“Me? Blind? That’s funny Kacchan.” 

“You always were smiling at everyone else to notice. Always talking with Kirishima, Dunce Face, Raccoon Eyes, IcyHot, Round Face- laughing all cute with them. The only time we ever talked was when we were screaming at each other.” 

“Where are you going with this Kacchan? You’re the one who said I’d never be like you.”

“I don’t WANT you to be like me! Don’t you see how horrible I am? I wanted so badly to apologize, to say I’m sorry, and I was going to the day after but you were gone. I’ve been regretting the whole thing for a year now, I-“

He pulled a folded up glove out of his pocket, it being part of the freckled boy’s old costume. Deku’s eyes seemed to shine with recognition, his hand reaching out to it; wincing slightly as he pulled himself away. Bakugou’s grasp on him still firm, 

“I’m sorry Kacchan. I’m not the weak boy I was then. I’m a villain now.” 

Turning to Bakugou; his smile was hurt but sweet, his eyes dimming, 

“I’m not going to be a hero anymore, be like you anymore. Do you love me now, Kacchan?” 

The blonde shook his head; his eyes glistening with tears, the warm streaks of water dropping onto his cheeks, 

“I-“ 

Bakugou let him go; Deku’s thumb rubbing on his wrist, looking at the crying boy, 

“Goodbye Kacchan.” 

The freckled boy held his knife up; bringing it down onto Bakugou, closing his eyes as he waited for the screams, but he heard none. Opening his eyes; he saw the blonde holding the knife blade, it cutting his finger as he pulled it away from Deku, dropping it onto the floor. 

“I’ve always loved you Deku.” 

Deku blinked; his arm dropping to his side, 

“Kacchan- you don’t mean that-“

“But I do. I’ve always loved you. I wanted for so long to tell you that. I’m so sorry. I tried to push you away with mean insults and stupid arguments, because I was afraid.” 

“A-Afraid? Afraid of what?” 

“Afraid I was falling in love with you. I thought I could stop loving you if I pushed you away. But the further away you got, the more I chased after you- the more I- the more I loved you. So the day we fought, and I screamed at you- I wanted you to tell me you hated me, anything that would stop me from loving you.”

Bakugou held his hand to Deku’s cheek; wiping the tears the villain didn’t know he had, 

“I don’t want to stop loving you anymore Deku.”

Deku’s lips parted; Bakugou’s lips pressing onto his, hands tangling into his green hair, 

“Kacchan.. Kacchan Kacchan Kacchan!” 

The villain repeated over and over; Bakugou holding Deku into his arms, the boy wrapping his legs around his waist, arms around his neck. 

Their lips pulled apart; the blonde’s carmine eyes meeting the freckled boy’s, 

“Kacchan, keep loving me please.”

Bakugou nodded; warm breath leaving his mouth,

“I’ll never stop loving you Deku.”

“Never?” 

“Not ever.” 

The blonde; still holding Deku, looked up at him, 

“Come back with me Deku. I miss you.”

“I miss you but I can’t-“ 

“Please Deku.” 

The green haired boy turned slightly; looking at the empty room, Toga nowhere in sight. He slid out of his arms; bending down and grabbing his knife, slipping it back into his pocket. Jumping back into Bakugou’s arms; Deku wrapped his legs and arms around the blonde, nodding. 

“Okay Kacchan. I’ll go with you.” 

And with that the two left. 

Once they got back; everyone hugged Deku, crying and saying how much they missed him. Bakugou disappeared outside, the moonlight shining on him. The green haired boy excused himself; running out and stopping behind him. 

Bakugou looked up at the moon, sighing quietly; not noticing Deku behind him. 

“Deku.” 

“Yes Kacchan?” 

The blonde turned; jumping slightly, Deku waving with a bright smile, warmth in his pink freckled cheeks, 

“Oh- you’re done talking to everyone?”

“Not exactly but I wanted to check on you.”

“Tch, I’m fine Deku, go back in.” 

The freckled boy nodded; turning away, Bakugou looking back at the moon with a soft sigh. 

“Oh wait I forgot!”

Bakugou was pulled to the former villain, his lips crashing against Deku’s suddenly. Their sloppy kiss turned soft and passionate, the green haired boy holding his hands lightly onto Bakugou’s cheek. 

Deku pulled away; his smile brighter than the moon, 

“Do I go now, Kacchan?” 

The blonde looked at the closed dormitory door then back at Deku; holding him in his arms, the boy wrapping his legs and arms around Bakugou, 

“Fuck no, they can talk to you later.”

The two kissed again; not caring if anyone saw. The moonlight shined onto them; their love shining brighter than that. It’d be new for them to be lovers, but it was something Bakugou was willing to fight for. Deku was worth fighting for. Their love worth fighting for.

“I love you Deku.”

“I love you too Kacchan.” 

The end >3<  
(Agh I loved writing this, I hope you guys liked reading it!)


End file.
